


Someday

by flugantamuso



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe won't tell him today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Chloe was a psychic.

At first she was terribly excited; at last she had a secret of the same magnitude of Clark’s! Unlike Clark she would tell her secret to the world, and they would revere her, she’d have fame and enough money to pay off the student loans that she was building. Then she began to realize that all of her visions were mundane: the kitchen linoleum was going to suffer water-damage, on Friday her roomate was going to go to bed at exactly 3:03 am, her next date would tell a terribly long joke. Not exactly world-saving stuff.

The urge to share became less heart-pounding and more queasy. How would it feel to tell someone, ‘I don’t know if he’s going to ask you to marry him, but he’ll be going golfing tomorrow.’

So she kept it to herself.

It was exasperating, she kept waiting for something important to pop up on her radar, but it never did. Eventually she decided that she was already involved in enough important things, drug busts and corporate scandal and government secrets, things that she had discovered by her own merit, without any supernatural aid. It didn’t keep her from wanting something more, but it kept her honest, and she developed a wry appreciation for her talent. She could surprise her friends and family by predicting that someone would drop the potato salad, and theywere impressed by that, not because it was an impressive prediction, but because it was her.

It wasn’t the sort of validation that she’d ever thought she wanted, but she found that it pleased her nonetheless.

So it was her secret, and it felt good to have a secret, even one as minor as this, and it was a secret that she could keep without guilt. Maybe she would tell the man that she married, maybe she would tell her best friend. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svmadelyn's The Thirteen Challenge.


End file.
